letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuggaaconroy
"Hey everybody! It's Chuggaaconroy!" '' 'Chuggaaconroy (Emiliano (Emile) Roldolfo Rosales-Birou) is an LPer. He was born on April 8th, 1990. His current account, chuggaaconroy, was created on July 26th, 2006, although he did not begin his first LP (Let's Play) until March 26th, 2008, when he began EarthBound, and he has currently completed 28 LPs. He is also one of the three core members of the collaborative channel, The Runaway Guys along with ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun. Fun Facts *his favorite video game series is Pokemon because it got him into RPGs *His least favorite Zelda game is A Link To The Past(excluding CDI) *His favorite drink is Dr.Pepper *His cats are named after video game characters (Kirby from Kirby and Teddy from Mother 1) *Once discovered a colony of ants living inside his Xbox 360 *Once had a cat named Jack after the character from Jak and Daxter *States that he does not pirate video games *Likes brawl better than Melee *Has over 4600 Pokemon cards from when he used to collect them *Dislikes the PS3 *Owns 4 Nintendo DSes *His father says that video games are evil but drugs are not bad for you *He likes the original Kingdom Hearts but dislikes II *He has 4 siblings who all died as miscarriages (0_o) *Believes that he is over rated on You Tube *Least favorite Mario game is Super Mario Bros. 3 *First job was at regal cinemas *Can turn his head 180% *HATES FFX *His user name was originally Chugga A. Conroy (as a randomly generated name) but some websites don't allow spaces or punctuation it became all one word. *Favorite Pokemon is a tie between blastoise and lucario *boycotted McDonalds *He was mute for the first two years of his life. the first time he spoke was in full sentences Let's Play's '''Completed *#1 Earthbound (SNES/GBA/WiiU) March 26th, 2008 - June 10th, 2008 (99 episodes) *#2 Mother (Famicom/GBA - Japan only) June 13th, 2008 - July 27th, 2008 (March 30th, 2011) (37 episodes) *#3 Paper Mario (N64/Wii) August 1st, 2008 - September 23rd, 2008 (85 episodes) *#4 Super Mario RPG (SNES/Wii) September 25th, 2008 - November 25th, 2008 (61 episodes) *#5 Mother 3 (GBA - Japan only) October 17th, 2008 - Feburary 17th, 2009 (108 episodes) *#6 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) Feburary 27th, 2009 - May 25th, 2009 (86 episodes) *#7 Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen (GBA) June 1st, 2009 - November 24th, 2009 (62 episodes) *#8 Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) August 9th, 2009 - October 29th, 2009 (37 episodes) *#9 The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) December 1st, 2009 - Feburary 23rd, 2010 (76 episodes) *#10 Pokémon Crystal (GBC) March 13th, 2010 - July 5th, 2010 (64 episodes) *#11 Super Luigi Galaxy (Wii) August 6th, 2010 - October 30th, 2010 (44 episodes) *#12 Pikmin (GCN/Wii) August 22nd, 2010 - October 20th, 2010 (18 episodes) *#13 Okami (PS2/Wii/PS3) December 14th, 2010 - May 22nd, 2011 (76 episodes) *#14 Luigi's Mansion (GCN) May 29th, 2011 - August 3rd, 2011 (17 episodes) *#15 Pikmin 2 (GCN/Wii) May 30th, 2011 - September 4th, 2011 (50 episodes) *#16 The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64/GCN/Wii) September 30th, 2011 - December 5th, 2011 (55 episodes) *#17 Pokémon Emerald (GBA) January 5th, 2012 - March 30th, 2012 (65 episodes) *#18 Super Paper Mario (Wii) April 26th, 2012 - July 15th, 2012 (59 episodes) *#19 Okamiden (DS) August 9th, 2012 - November 5th, 2012 (70 episodes) *#20 Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) November 30th, 2012 - December 24th 2012 (27 Episodes) *#21 Pokémon Colosseum (GCN) January 8th, 2013 - April 5th, 2013 (45 Episodes) *#22 The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB/GBC/3DS) April 21st, 2013 - June 24, 2013 (29 Episodes) *#23 Super Mario 64 DS (DS) April 23rd, 2013 - August 2nd, 2013 (38 Episodes + 2 Interactive Videos) * #24 Kid Icarus: Uprising (3DS) September 6th, 2013 - October 30th, 2013 (30 Episodes) * #25 Sonic Colors (Wii/DS) September 7th, 2013 - October 22nd, 2013 (13 Episodes) * #26 Animal Crossing: New Leaf (3DS) November 18th, 2013 - December 31st, 2013 (For the Main LP, but will continue for the following year on Holidays and other events until October 31st, 2014). Officially ended November 18th, 2014. * #27 Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (GCN) Febuary 8th, 2014 - April 18th, 2014 (45 Episodes) * #28 Xenoblade Chronicles (Wii) June 14th, 2014 - February 24th, 2015 (100 Episodes) 'Ongoing' Category:Lets PlayerCategory:TheRunawayGuys